


Resplendent

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Brief mention of Gamzee, M/M, Merman!Eridan - Freeform, Mythicalstuck, Mythstuck, No seriously he's literally one line, Religion based around Sollux, Satyr!Gamzee, Siren!Eridan, They live in a temple, cute boyfriends, naga!Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Resplendent: (Adj.) Attractive and impressive through being richly colorful or sumptuous.</i>
</p><p>Living with Sollux in his grand temple isn't anything but luxurious for Eridan. He even has his own nice little pool to live in. And human followers. Those are easy to impress. Although, it is very impressive to be a siren Prince with an eight foot long violet tail and wispy flukes who's dating a half-man, half-snake who has an entire religion based around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resplendent

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough mythstuck with these two.

Eridan awoke to faint beams of sunlight filtering through the water of the pool he occupied, the temperature having risen marginally as he slept. The soft trickle of the waterfall fountain at the lip of the pond bubbled as it hit the surface of the water, and he yawned, stretching out luxuriously. 

The siren’s tail curled slightly, shimmering violet under the light of the sun as it extended past the curve of the hollow he slept in at the bottom of the pool. He reached out and placed his palms flat on the rock above his head, pushing out from the little cave and drifting out into open water.

Lazily, he made his way to the surface, pausing only to leisurely scratch his flukes up against one of the elaborate statues that littered the bottom of his pond. Slowly, he broke the surface, horns first, and drew gasps of astonishment from his lover’s followers.

Eridan chuckled softly and folded his arms, resting his chin on his hands as he swished his tail lightly back and forth before raising it just to show off. The humans who had been worshipping at his counterpart’s-and now his too, he supposed-temple, stopped and took the time to gawk at him in the confused manner their species frequently used.

The siren heaved himself up onto the wall surrounding his pool and stretched out again, smirking as his scales gleamed. The gold sacrificial heap in the threw light onto him in a flattering manner, and as if to a tune of his own, Eridan lazily flicked his tail, letting it drape slightly over to the side of the wall that met with stones instead of water.

His lover seemed to be amused, as he began to slowly uncoil himself from the throne he’d made of golden artifacts and the skeletons of past meals. Eridan’s gaze lingered on the four-horned creature as he approached, and the siren sat up, bracing himself back on his arms as he batted his eyelashes.

“Good afternoon, th’leeping beauty.” The naga teased gently as he reached the edge of the pool, gathering Eridan into a loose embrace before planting soft kisses along the curve of his jaw.

Eridan yawned slowly, fangs glistening, and closed his eyes, humming a little in please. “Afternoon, lov-ve.” He responded quietly, eyes passing over the crowd as they slowly dispersed back to their offering of gifts to the indigo-themed satyr at the base of Sollux’s throne.

The naga’s split tongue flicked out over Eridan’s gills, sending a shiver down his spine, and Eridan turned to meet his lips for a chaste kiss. “They’re pathetic.” He noted absentmindedly, sliding back into the pool. 

“Hehe, I know.” Sollux chuckled gently and kissed his neck again before letting him go. “I gotta’ go attend them though. Love you.”

“Lov-ve you, too.” Eridan purred, dipping under the water of his pool to get some laps in before heading out to the connected stream behind the pond to find some food.

Sollux smirked, watching him go, before heading back up to his throne.


End file.
